Trouble in Town
Trouble in Town is a case featured in Criminal Case. It was the first case made by Randolph Fan!, as well as the first case in Southeast Asia. It was the first case the takes place in Indonesia. Plot At the Southeast Asia Police Department's headquarters, Chief Hanh Nguyen and Angkasa Hartanto welcomes the player to the SAPD and that they heared that the player is the best cop in both Grimsborough and Pacific Bay. Angkasa told the player about the major problems Indonesia is facing today. Chief Nguyen said that the player will have three partners, but Steve will be accompanying the player to patrol Bungkul Park in Surabaya since the other two are currently unavailable. Upon arriving at Bungkul Park, Steve and the player discovered that the President has been murdered, who was branded on the chest with the word "ART". During the investigation, the former warlord Papa Quansah who had just escaped from Pacific Bay Prison, threatened to blow the SAPD headquarters. Quansah told them that the planted bomb will explode in about an hour and threatened to shoot the player, but the weapons expert Acharya Chan shoots the latter in the chest before he can do so. The player gathered enough evidence eight minutes prior to the explosion to arrest a painter named Francis Lim for the murder. Francis denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. Before the player and Steve escort Francis to the court, Acharya managed to defuse the bomb (who has only two minutes and eleven seconds before exploding). Francis claimed that the President ordered to demolish Francis' art museum after the President felt insulted to the former's painting of him. Not wanting his museum to get demolished, Francis killed the President two days prior the demolition. Judge Tuang sentenced Francis to death penalty by firing squad after murdering President Herbert. After the hearing, Steve and the player discovered that the painter was actually blackmailed by somebody in the Indonesian Government. In Bungkul Park, the player found a torned paper in which someone threatened to kill Francis and ordered him to kill the President. After the evidence that Francis was indeed blackmailed, Judge Tuang dismissed Francis' death penalty and instead sentenced him to life imprisonment. Meanwhile, the team investigated the President's bedroom to find his briefcase. The briefcase contained three pieces of goldbars, which worth''' 20, 594, 275, 200 IDR or 1, 519, 200 USD. After finding this, President Herbert's mother Intan Herbert gave it to the player as a way to thank their effort. However, the player and Steve decided to take half of it and donate the other half to Budi Cahya's charity, Cinta Dunia. After the case was closed, Chief Nguyen ordered Steve to patrol Bungkul Park while the player reports to Bali. Summary Victim *'Daun Herbert '(found branded to death) Murder Weapon *'Branding Iron ' Killer *'''Francis Lim Suspects 'Papa Quansah (Warlord)' Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses branding iron. *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect's blood type is A+ *The suspect drinks red wine. 'Francis Lim (Painter)' Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses branding iron. *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect's blood type is A+ *The suspect is 65 years old. *The suspect drinks red wine. 'Robert Stafford lll (US Ambassador)' Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect is 65 years old. *The suspect drinks red wine. 'Intan Herbert (President's Mother)' Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect is 65 years old. *The suspect drinks red wine. 'Budi Cahya (Charity Owner)' Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses branding iron. *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect's blood type is A+. *The suspect drinks red wine. Quasi-suspects 'Acharya Chan (Weapon Expert)' Suspect's Profile *N/A Killer's profile *The suspect uses branding iron. *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect's blood type is A+. *The suspect is 65 years old. *The suspect drinks red wine. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Bungkul Park (Clues: Victim's body, Torned Photo; New suspect: Papa Quansah) *Autopsy Victim's Body (Time: 18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses branding iron) *Examine Torned Photo (Result: Victim's photo) *Examine Victim's Photo (Result: Essential Oil) *Analyze Essential Oil (Time: 3:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Ask Papa Quansah about what is he doing in Surabaya (Profile updated: Papa Quansah wears a rose; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Seni Museum) *Investigate Seni Museum (Clues: Faded message, Cell Phone; New suspect: Francis Lim) *Examine Faded message (Result: Strange message) *Analyze Strange Message (Time: 1:00:00) *Examine Cell Phone (Result: Cell Phone) *Analyze Cell Phone (Time: 9:00:00) *Interrogate Francis Lim (Profile Updated: Francis Lim wears a rose and uses branding iron) *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars)